Jurassic Park: The Game
"Universal and game developer Telltale are teaming up to create a new Jurassic Park game unlike anything you've ever seen before!" Jurassic Park: The Game is an upcoming 5 episode downloadable, third-person adventure game; set canonically sometime after the system failure of the park in the movie Jurassic Park (film). It will feature brand new characters as well as existing secondary ones that will provide the story of the park's demise and the escaping adventures of remaining authorized and unauthorized personnel on Isla Nublar. The games was scheduled to be released in April 2011 for PC and Mac and Fall 2011 for a "Console" release.Jurassic Park: The Game - retrieved March 9th, 2011 But, a recent delay imposed by Telltale Games has pushed back both the PC/Mac version to coincide with the console release this Fall. Along with this announcement, both PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game were announced, and a multi-platform release is planned. 'Game Information' 'Gameplay' Telltale set out to make the mechanics of the game into something different from past attempts, citing an inspiration from the Playstation's hit game Heavy Rain, which features a context sensitive foundation with emphasis on exploring and making choices rather than shooting or creating. An example of this is shown with character interactions with objects such as a blaring horn in a Jeep to maneuvering around dinosaurs which can end up with a death sequence for the character (Reverting to a reset option, rewarding the player to test/explore). 'Plot' One of the tidbits was that the game would go about trying to resolve some of the plots/events of Jurassic Park (film) as well as after the film, with an example of the fate of Dennis Nedry's Barbasol can of dinosaur embryos. 'Features' 'Characters' Along with this the game will forget the main characters such as Alan Grant or Ian Malcolm, and instead focus on secondary characters and new characters. *Gerry Harding - Chief Veterinarian *Jess Harding - Daughter *Nima - Smuggler *Billy Yoder - Mercenary *Miles - Agent/"InGen Representative" *Dennis Nedry - Nedry's half-eaten body can be seen in the game *A group of Mercenaries. *Additional staff and survivors. 'Dinosaurs' In addition, the game will set out to show the classic dinosaurs of Jurassic Park and even a new species. In order of (general) appearance: *Dilophosaurus *Troodon *Velociraptor *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Parasaurolophus *Brachiosaurus *Gallimimus *Plesiosaurus 'Vehicles' *Jeep 14 *Jeep 12 'Campaign' Through screenshots, there are various "missions" that the player will progress thorough in the game. But one in particular is shown in a demo presentation (As recorded below by Giant Bomb) by Telltale's game showcase event on February 17th. It depicts a segment in which the Hardings: Gerry and Jess on their way to the East Dock for the last boat (As mentioned in the film), but have encountered and picked up an unconscious poisoned Nima (who was attacked earlier by a pack of Troodon after being scared off by a pack of Dilophasaurus) near Nedry's Jeep and are riding in their Jeep back towards the Visitor Center. On their journey, they encounter a log on the road and a baby Triceratops whose been let out of her pen due to the power outage. Gerry goes over to a maintenance shed and switches the gate to manual, to make it easier to move the gate. In an attempt by Gerry to herd the young animal back inside using methods including Jess honking the Jeep's horn, the mother Triceratops becomes enraged when it thinks that the Jeep is a predator trying to harm its young. While Gerry closes the gate, the mother starts to charge knocking the gate off it's hinges and trapping him under it. After knocking the Jeep on it's side, it continues tackling it until Jess manages to stop the stuck horn. It is then that the T-Rex stomps it's way around the gate and almost crushes Gerry, whom manages to escape. While the T-Rex and the Triceratops fight Gerry manages to get Jess and Nima out of the wrecked Jeep and proceed to maneuver around the dinosaur fight and safely make it to the maintenance shed. 'Reveal' "Jurassic Park: The Game" was originally announced on June 8th, 2010 along with another Telltale Games title in a partnership deal with Universal Studios. Not much was revealed until the January issue of Game Informer, in which it was a feature story. The official reveal showed off Telltale's goals of the game and additional information. 'Release' Telltale Games offered a pre-order on their site that featured a $29.99 ($5 off incentive, from the retail $34.99) price for all five episodes (delivered monthly starting April). Included was also a Collector's Edition DVD at the end and special forum access to production art, game designer chats, and more. The Jurassic Park Pre-Order Insider Forum is Here - retrieved March 14th, 2011 The game was to be released on PC/Mac in April, while a Console release is for the Fall. Jurassic Park The Game - retrieved March 14th, 2011 Telltale announced on April 25th in this letter, that the PC/Mac version would be delayed till Fall due to additions/changes to the game. All pre-orderers prior to April 24th will receive a full refund and a free game voucher towards any Telltale game/season including Jurassic Park: The Game. An Announcement Regarding Jurassic Park - retrieved April 25th, 2011 The game has since been announced for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releasing simultaneously with the PC/Mac versions. Jurassic Park Coming To Xbox 360 On Disc This Fall As part of the deal with Microsoft to publish games on the Xbox Arcade, Telltale will release an exclusive retail disc version of the game for the Xbox 360 containing all 5 episodes.Jurassic Park stomping on 360, PS3 this fall 'Trivia' *This is the first Jurassic Park video game since the licensed games for Jurassic Park III. *It is the first Jurassic Park game from Telltale Games. *It is apart of a resurgence of Jurassic Park merchandise which included the Hasbro Toys 'R' Us Jurassic Park toy line of 2009 and the new Jurassic Park comics. *The T-Rex's roar in the Teaser Trailer was not the Jurassic Park T-Rex roar used in the movie. The roar, in fact, is used by a T-Rex in another Dinosaur game series, Dino Crisis. It has been noted that the final version will include the authentic sound. *Telltale Games is actually listening to fans in regards to correcting errors in the game. *This may mark the first Canon entry in terms of expanded media. *This marks the first time Troodon has appeared on Isla Nublar of the 15 species of dinosaurs in Jurassic Park. *The game has been delayed to include, "new game mechanics and a sense of terror" moving the PC/Mac version to Fall along with the Console release. 'Videos' thumb|295px|left|Jurassic Park: The Game Pre-Order Trailer thumb|right|295px|IGN's Jurassic Park: The Game - Dinosaur Trailer thumb|right|274px|Jurassic Park - E3 2011: IGN Live Commentary thumb|left|295px|IGN's Dino Death Montage 'Gallery' File:Jpgame9.jpg|Meeting Nima on The East Dock File:Jpgame5.jpg|Dr. Gerry Harding and a baby Triceratops File:Raptors and Nerdys jeep JP Telltale.jpg|The Raptors near Nedry's Jeep File:T-Rex vs Trike JP Telltale.jpg|The T-Rex fighting a mother Triceratops File:T-Rex in main lobby in Visitor Center JP Telltale.jpg|The T-Rex spotting Gerry in the Visitor Center File:jpgame11.jpg|A research lab on Isla Nublar File:jpgame8.jpg|The jungles of Isla Nublar - Site A File:jpgame7.jpg|Concept Art of the East Dock File:jpgame6.jpg|Concept Art of the Triceratops paddock File:New threat JP Telltale.jpg|A New Threat! Troodons in hiding. File:Dr.Gerry Harding.jpg|Dr.Gerry Harding File:Jess Harding.jpg|Jess Harding File:Billy Yoder.jpg|Billy Yoder File:Nima.jpg|Nima File:dilophasaurus2.jpg|Nima running from the Dilophosaurus that possibly attacked Dennis Nedry Dead Dennis Concept.jpg|Concept of Dennis Nedry being eaten by the Dilophosaurus in the Jeep. Spitter Attack.jpg|Nima being attacked by a Dilophosaurus. 'References' 'External List' *Official Jurassic Park: The Game Site *Game Informer - "An Unlikely Developer Steps Into The Maw of a Troubled License *Giant Bomb's Quick Look Road Show: Jurassic Park nl:Jurassic Park (Telltale) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Trivia